


Locked Away

by EmDee8907



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: 309 Spoilers, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Possessive James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDee8907/pseuds/EmDee8907
Summary: Takes place right after 309 James and Teresa finally get a proper morning after.





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this fic done for awhile since having early access to 309 but I couldn't get up the nerve to post it. Thanks to Kadi she read this and gave me the boost I really needed. I adore episode 309 and wanted to give everyone a proper morning after. I hope it doesn't disappoint and be on the lookout for another fic that is set after 309 as well. 
> 
> I would like to thank the Discord girls Rea and Brenda for being my beta queens and listening to me toss ideas back and forth, they really broke me out of my shell and gave me the extra push I needed.
> 
> Take care and enjoy.
> 
> Happy QOTS Day :)  
> ~~Dee~~

Teresa wakes to the feel of someone staring at her. She cracks an eyelid open against the blinding sun to see James propped up on an arm and admiring her. They are both partially covered with a white sheet and Teresa's curls are all over the place this morning. He thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

She lets out a soft laugh.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful. And I like knowing that I can do this.”

He leans over and pecks her softly on the lips.

“Morning,” he whispers against her mouth.

She kisses him back before pulling away to link their hands together.

James looks at their interlocked hands and sees her tattoo.

He lets go of her hand to softly run his hand over her tattoo. He traces each letter of the word Moyocoyotzin.

“I never asked, where did this come from?”

“When I got shot, El Santo had one of his little girls patch me up. And I woke up to this on my arm. He told me it meant ‘she who creates herself.’”

James is lazily tracing it back and forth, lost in his own head.

“What’s wrong?”

His eyes slide down her body to where the sheets have slipped off, exposing her leg. The scar from her bullet wound is stark white against her skin.

He tenderly runs his finger over the raised skin, looking lost in his own thoughts with a sad expression on his face.

“I'm sorry you got shot because of me.”

“It's all in the past.”

She leans over and starts tracing her own way through his tattoos.

“You have so many, tell me about them.”

She traces the spider web on his the tip of his shoulder absently.

“Most of them I got while in the service. They don’t have much meaning; I just got tattoos because my buddies did.”

Teresa is still moving her finger through the maze of tattoos when she moves to his neck tattoo.

She leans over softly kissing his neck, whispering in his ear.

“What about this one?”

“I also got this one in the service. I saw so many of my buddies coming back in coffins; I wanted something to remember them by.”

Teresa nods in understanding. She’d lost people too.

James turns fully on his side to face Teresa. He cups her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheekbone.

“I'm so glad you're here.”

“So am I. Now that Phoenix is ours, we can run it the way it should be run.”

“I couldn't picture anyone else but you right here with me.”

“We make one hell of a team.”

She pulls him closer to her, resting his head on her chest just wanting to be close to him.

James enjoys the intimacy. He leaves a few kisses between her breasts, rubbing his bearded chin against the soft flesh and making her squirm.

Teresa lets out a squeak. “That tickles.”

James does it again, enjoying the squeals she keeps letting out. She pushes him away.

“I never thought you were ticklish. I learn new things about you every day.”

He locks his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

“This is nice. I could do this for the rest of my life, just being here with you,” he confesses.

Teresa is stunned by his admission.

“Me too.”

She runs her hands up and down his arms since he still has his hands wrapped around her waist.

“So where do we go from here?”

“I don't want to stop this. I want to be together and I don't care who knows it. We are better together then we are apart.”

“What changed?”

“Surprisingly, it was Pote. He confronted me at the clinic after hearing us in the bathroom and he put two and two together. I asked him about you and he told me that you would die for me.”

James pulls her to him, tangling their legs together. He tips her head up to look in his eyes.

“I would lay my life on the line for you in a heartbeat.”

Teresa kisses him deeply, tangling her hands in his hair. Their hands are roaming all over each other’s body, freely exploring.

After a few minutes, they both separate a few inches, panting as they try to catch their breath.

“How much do you think Pote drank last night after he figured out we weren't coming back down?”

“Probably the whole bottle, when I told him I was coming up here to check on you.”

Teresa gives him a little smile and nods, breaking away when she hears her phone vibrate. She leans over to search for the phone through the pile of their clothes.

She finally locates her phone and leans back against the headboard, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

She tries to focus on checking her phone for messages, but is distracted by James, who is getting too handsy and laying little nibble kisses on her knees and thighs. He keeps this up for quite a few minutes before he looks up at Teresa.

“I knew from the minute I met you, that you were going to be trouble. And that I was so screwed.”

Suddenly James grabs her phone and tosses it back on the floor. He pulls her down to him, sealing their lips together. His sturdy hands move some of her wild mane out of her face.

“And now you’re mine.”

He kisses her again, slowly moving to her neck with little biting kisses, and then moves down to explore each and every part of her soft skin.

Teresa lets out a soft moan, weaving her hands back in his hair.

Teresa tugs him back by the hair when she spies that the door is still open.

“We really should close the door.”

“No one is stupid enough to just barge in on us without knocking.”

Teresa laughs sending him a look like _really?_.

James gets up and kneels on the bed. The sheet has fallen away and Teresa can’t help but look down, lightly biting her lip at the sight of him. He pulls her up onto his lap and balances her there, cradling her head in his hand and kissing her passionately.

Their hands are everywhere, exploring skin and muscle and bone. James’ hands find their way to her ass and he positions Teresa over him. Teresa wraps a hand around him to steady herself as she lowers her body onto him. She lets out a deep sigh as he fills her, wrapping her arms around his muscled shoulders and pressing their bodies closer, moving along with him.

James presses a hand to the small of her back. She meets his moves with ease.

She was literally perfect for him in every way.

They speed up their thrusts until they both climax together, their names soft on each other’s lips. They are breathing heavily and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Neither are ready to part yet, so they kiss each other with happy little smiles on their faces.

After a few minutes of lazy, satisfied kissing, James gets out of bed with Teresa in his strong arms. He carries her to the bathroom and sets her on the counter, turning on the water in the luxurious showers.

Teresa sits on the cool counter, just appreciating the unobstructed view of James.

James gets the temperature just right before going to stand in front of Teresa. He kisses her softly and she wraps her legs around him to force him closer. He picks her up without even breaking the kiss and walks them into the shower. James sets her down under the spray of the shower head, not even bothering to part.

Teresa is the first one to break away.

“What do you say we give everyone the day off and stay in bed all day, together?”

James looks down at her. A smile graces his face as he nods his head, really liking that suggestion.

“Sounds perfect.”

He pushes her against the shower wall, making her scream his name. Not caring who hears them.

~~FIN~~


End file.
